the_origin_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhail Rasputin
Mikhail rasputin is a character in The Origin of Mutants RP. Appearance: Mikhail is an extremely tall individual of 6'8 and 200 pounds of pure muscle. He has blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He may be a giant, but he's really sweet and gentle most of the time. Personality: The Real Mikhail: Mikhail is a sweet, gentle and funny man most of the time, he isn't one to quickly get angry and he prefers talking. He's quite wacko in the head due to the differences in dimensions, he teleports all over them and all the new info messed with his mind. He's really funny and loves to make Jokes, but he can be very serious as well. Due to his teleporting he is nearly completely sterile. Under the Influence of CynX, Anubis and Stryker's drug: Under the influence of these drugs Mikhail becomes a twisted, evil man who has no sense of rightiousness or conscience. He becomes a violent racist and rapist who won't hesitate to hurt, maim or kill others. When around Sinister however he becomes Sinister's perfect little puppet. Biography: Early life: Mikhail grew up in a small town in Russia after he moved there from Moscow. He had an easy childhood and when he was eight he got a little brother named Piotr. Mikhail loved his little brother and protected him throughout his childhood. When he turned eighteen he joined the Cosmonaut program. The Cosmonaut Program: During his days at the Cosmonauts he made a fortune, he was one of the best the program ever had. when he was twenty three his mutation manifested and his superiors tried to kill him by blowing up the space shuttle. Teleporting through Dimensions: Mikhail survived the explosion by teleporting himself to another dimension. He spent nine years going from dimension to dimension until he accidentilly ended back at the current dimention of earth. He mostly has his powers under control now altough he may dissapear from time to time. Project Ra: When Mikhail ended back on earth and it's dimension he was found by the mutant Thanatos and transported to Genosha. He gained the interest of Sinister who recognized him as a descendant of Gregorio Rasputin and was brainwashed by Sinister and his new Drug named Anubis. Now he is nothing more then a twisted pawn. Powers and Abilities: Dimensional Travel: The user can travel between different dimensions and universes. Mikhail does this by creating Portals. Matter Manipulation: With this superpower, the user can manipulate matter. Matter is anything in the universe that has substance and mass (physical form) so this superpower grants many, many abilities, reaching from molecules and atoms, right though cars, buildings, etc., to even planets and other astronomical features! 'Matter Transmutation:' Users are capable of transmuting matter into different forms. They are also able to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of their choosing. *Absorb, meld, or replace all forms of matter and energy. *Transform one form of matter into another. Ex: Transform a knife into a fork. *Mimic the material around you. *Shape matter around to create powerful weapons and armor. May drain user considerably to the point of complete exhaustion. 'Matter Melding:' The ability to graft, meld, mix, or fuse any type of matter together. Users can cause two separate and distinct items to combine into one new item. Some can fuse two different elements to make a new one. Ability can extend to morphing and reshaping existing matter (on contact, not to be confused with different manipulation powers that can be used at a distance from target matter). *Make new technology *Creation *Reshape matter *Fix broken objects *Create a coating of strong armor *Create a mixture of powers *Limited Environmental Manipulation Takes some before it can result to a kind of item the user would want. 'Molecular Manipulation:' *Healing: The ability to heal the wounds and aflictions of others *Enhanced Regeneration: The ability to heal from wounds *Intangibillity: he ability to pass through solid matter. *Disintegration: The power to collapse objects into dust. 'Forcefield Generation:' User is able to create a shield, wall or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, element, shaped from environment or formed by manipulating smaller items to form greater whole. Create Force-fields for protection from physical attacks and or energy attacks. *Create specific force-fields to prevent things from leaving/entering. *Create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum. Dark Matter Manipulation: Dark Matter is a material that is estimated to make up 84% of the universe's mass and 23% of it's mass-energy. The user could potentially use it to manipulate gravity, magnetism and many other cosmic forces which exist throughout the universe, as well as Dark Matter itself, using it in the same way as regular matter or antimatter. By altering the properties of Dark Matter, one may be able to even rewrite laws of physics to a certain extent. Energy blasts: The user has ability to release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities,they can release huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly sign them. Some can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-bursts that can be quite large and destructive from their body. Users may generate blasts through weapons, tools or any part of their body. Blasts: Release energy over a specific target area *'Nova:' User collects a large amount of energy and releases it in an orb-shape to speed away. *'Omnidirectional Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of energy in all directions. *'Energy Ball Projection:' create and launch spheres of energy. *'Energy Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of pure energy. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Weapons: *His blasts, matter manipulation *He knows how to fight with guns and knives *Hand to hand combat Trivia: *He's a real goofball and he loves kids *He's an extremely good Singer! Mikhail 4.jpg Mikhail 3.jpg Mikhail 2.jpg Mikhail.jpg Category:Character Category:Project Ra